Comfort
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kai wakes from a bad dream and looks to Tala for comfort. But will this comfort be more for the Wolf's sake then for Kai's? KaixTala yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** This is the 1st of 3 parts and the only part to be posted on . The rest will be posted on with the same title and pen name for those seeking to continue reading.

Written totally out of boredom and I was in a Kai Tala mood when it was done. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or the character or anything else connected with it. And I also do not make money from this.

* * *

It's been almost a year since the end of BEGA and Boris was sent back to prison to rot until death. Since then we disappeared from the world with only a select few knowing how to reach us. And with this new freedom, we've both returned to the shy kids we once were, only older, and more scared.

We share a room in our place with beds on opposite sides. This way we have the comfort of the other near, without the fright of mental problems others left us with. Only when the other needs, do we touch the other's bed...night like tonight.

I hear you wake from across the room. Your sheets ruffled as you sat up with a pained panic look on your face, but you're pride stopped you from screaming...it always does. But it does not prevent the whimpers as you hugs you legs and rock. I don't need to ask what the nightmare was...it's the same as always...similar to my own.

Yes the moon light is bright tonight and I can see you clearly as its glow surrounds you in what should be a protective hold. I thank the shadows that you can't see me so clearly, you'd be angry with yourself if you know you'd woken me.

I continue to lay on my side and watch you rock back and forth. I know not to approach unless you call. It will only scare you more if I do. So I lay patiently waiting to hear your voice call to me.

Five minutes go by...still no word. I worry. Normally you'd have called by now. What is taking so long this time? Were the images too drastic and left you without a voice? I fight myself mentally to stop from getting up and checking on you. I know that all I should do is wait...but I can not help but worry.

More minutes tick by according to the glowing numbers on the clock and I feel my eyes beginning to grow heavy. But I wont let them close because I know you need me. It's only a matter of time before you call to me. We both know that.

Watching the clock for a few more minutes before I can't stand it anymore and direct my eyes back to you. You're still curled up on the bed with your knees pulled tightly to your chest and your head resting on them. It looks as if you're sleeping, but the rocking as not stopped and neither have the whimpers. I long to hold you close to me, but if I move without warning, you will retracted into yourself more.

So patiently I lay here watching you or the clock. Fifteen minutes is the longest you've gone without calling to me. Why are you being so stubborn tonight? I want to help you...I always want to help you.

"Tala?" the name a whisper across the room. I was nearly back asleep, against my will, but that soft sound pushed all thoughts for sleep to the side. "A-are you awake?"

I smiled and sit up. "Of course I am" I reply softly looking at your reddened eyes.

"C-can you come here?"

"Sure." I pull the sheet away from my body and set my feet on the floor. The wood is freezing, but I bare it to help you...I always do.

When I sit on your bed, you move and crawl into my lap. You're like a small child with his parents as you curl up on me. My arms find themselves wrapping around your slender body holding you close. You sigh contently enjoying the familiar hold.

"Can I ask what you saw?" I whisper as my hand played with you hair.

"G-grandpa...w-with m-mommy...and..." you snuffle and bury your head into my shoulder as a hand clutches my shirt tightly.

"I get it. You said enough" again I whisper. He did say enough too. I've heard this nightmare before.

He was dreaming about how his family was killed. He had witnessed his mother get raped and killed by his grandfather before the man turned on him. Every time I think about that story I cringe. It makes me feel sick to my stomach and I hadn't even been there.

We sat in silence for a long time before I feel movement against me and he's turned to look up into my clear blue eyes. His own red ones look bright, but I know it's from all the cry he's done.

"W-will you help me f-feel better?"

I knew this was coming. It always does just like the other questions. Always after his nightmares he can't go back to sleep unless he's knows someone loves him. Unfortunately it's not the kind of love he should be seeking. Its not words or small actions he wants. He wants his body numbed with pleasure. And as much as I wish I could refuse, I know that it will only bring him more pain...close him off more. He should be free to spread his wings just like the Phoenix he was given.

"If that's what you want, I will."

He leans up with a small smile gracing his lips and presses them to my own. I immediately respond, but we keep it simply...innocent. My hand unconsciously caresses his cheek as we moan in unison and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Make me forget," he begs pulling away from me, "like you always do. Please."

"That and no more" I tell him firmly.

Kai gives me another small smile as another kiss is quickly pressed to my lips before he gets off my lap and removes his night cloths. I watch him closely as scars of the past are revealed in the moon light, some are reminders of the night he lost everything and others are reminders of mess up from the Abbey days. If I were anyone else I doubt he'd be so willing to reveal these.

With his cloths on a pile on the floor he climbs back on the bed and lays himself out before me. Like so many times I wonder how this, what should cause more pain, helps him so much.

"Tala?" his voice is soft and unsure as he calls me. When I turn my blue eyes to lock on his crimson ones he blushes. "I-i'm r-ready."

The red hues covering his cheeks grow brighter as he shifts almost wanting to hide but wont.

"Alright" I say licking my lips and raise a hand to caress his face once more. He presses closer to the touch closing his eyes. Kai is truly an odd person to enjoy this...or maybe I'm the odd one for hating it. But with my experiences it's only normal for me to...right?

I slowly lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips with my left hand supporting me and my right stroked him down the face to the neck to his chest. He gasps softly as I rub a hardening nub and his back arches. My mind is on auto pilot moving my lips over his and the hand down his body. Every time this happens it's always the same.

He breaks our kiss tossing his head side to side as my hand smoothly drags across his lower stomach and dips south. Whimpers come next as my fingers tease his hardening member.

"Tala" he purrs arching to the touch wanting more, which I do provide by grabbing tightly and stroking. More gasps escape his lips and his hips thrust giving him more pleasure. The whole time I just watch his face for any signs of discomfort or fright, but I never see any. All that his eyes reveal are trust and want.

He licks his lips as his panting dries them out. He's looking extremely cute offering himself to me panting, flushed and covered in sweat. I begin to feel a tightening in my pants as I watch him.

"J-join me?" Kai asks between his pants and gives me a caring smile.

* * *

**Lirin: **So this is all that is getting posted here. And I should have the one going up on going in a day of so. I will leave a message here when it's done.

**Tala: **And before we forget, if you're looking for a good laugh Lirin has done a 4kids (I don't own) version of this story which is also up. It's a good laugh to bright a bad day.

**Kai: **Thank you for reading and we hope you review and will continuing reading on


	2. NOTE

Hi guys,

As I promised when I posted this earlier I am letting everyone know that Comfort is now posting on with the same title and pen name.

I hope everyone who is of age will enjoy reading to the end over there.

Thanks :)


End file.
